Seasick
by kivuli malaika
Summary: Did you know that Antlantians can get seasick? Isn't that ironic? Ya, that's what Roy thought too. Okay so I haven't mastered the art of summaries yet but I promise the story is better! Warnings: this contains slight hints at Koy. Also, its rated T for language, nothing too bad though.


Wow, it's been a long time since I've written a fic, but I randomly got the urge to write the other day and well…hear is the product^^. Hopefully I can get a few more fics out before the summer ends (especially Koy fics, as those seem to be lacking). Anyway, on to business!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything you might recognize. I am not getting any profit from this; I only write for my own amusement and the enjoyment of those who read my stories:D. Also, im not a medical professional so I looked up anything about sea sickness. So if you happen to get sea sick don't base what you should do after my story.

Warnings: this is meant to have slight hints at Koy, or at least pre-Koy ( aka Kaldur/Roy for those of u who don't know the ship name). If that's not your thing please leave in peace. Thank you:)

* * *

Seasick

* * *

It truly was the perfect day for a cruise ship gala. The sky was a gorgeous deep red as the sun makes its twilight decent. It was still on the warmer side, but the cool breeze brought by the sea made the evening pleasantly comfortable. This great weather meant that the sea itself was relatively calm, causing little noticeable sway.

All in all it was just a great day to be out on the open sea. At least that's what Roy thought as he looked out of the balcony of his room. Or at least the room he chose to crash as this was not an all night party and he was technically supposed to be in the dining hall, playing nice with all the rich bastards. Ya, that's gunna happen. _Not!_

Roy didn't even know what the stupid gala was for and he honestly didn't care. The only reason he came and even made an attempt at behaving earlier that evening when he had to stand through superhero met and greet was because Kaldur had asked him as a personal favor to save him from death by boredom. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately (he hadn't yet decided if thinking of his friends misfortune as personal good luck was too cruel), Kaldur was also the reason that he had a good excuse for ditching the snobs.

Roy sighed as he heard the sounds of retching and what he was certain was Antlantian curse words come from behind the door of the room's small bathroom. Did he say that the sway was nearly unnoticeable? Well he didn't lie; it just so happens that Kaldur gets very seasick, very easily. Ironic right? He really wished he could do something for his friend but until Boy Wonder come back with some Dramamine tablets there was really nothing to do. Kal wouldn't even let him in the bathroom anyways; mumbling some shit about the situation being too embarrassing, which it kinda was Roy guessed. Still it's not like Kaldur's never taken care of him when he found Roy acquainting himself with the toilet after a night of too much drinking.

Roy was brought from his musings by a couple of quick raps on the door. Taking the few strides needed to cross the room, Roy opened the door to find Robin in his usual mask and a black suit not unlike what Roy had previously been wearing. Of course he has since ditched the uncomfortable overcoat, leaving him just in his nice black dress pants and crisp white shirt. He even took his mask off since Rob had promised that no civilians would find their way any were near this room. He didn't know how Robin was able to do half the things he does, but if the Boy Wonder said something wasn't gunna happen then you can be sure it wouldn't.

Roy next noticed that Robin was carrying a tray of plain bread, water and the much needed tablets. Also the kid had a strained smile and sympathetic look that was oddly misplaced on his usually grinning face. He didn't make a move to enter the room but just handed the archer the tray with a simple greeting.

"Hay Roy, sorry it took so long. You'd think, being on a ship an all that sea sickness medicine would be easier to find." Robin shrugged then asked, "So, is Kal doing any better?"

The question was followed rather quickly with the sound of someone being violently sick, making both grimace in a mixture of sympathy and disgust.

"That answer your question kid?" Roy replied dryly receiving a slight nod and a whispered 'Poor Kal'. Robin then sighed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He felt like he was ditching a friend in need but knew that three missing heroes would be much more noticeable then two. Beside, Roy would take care of their fishy friend no doubt. He may have a tough exterior but the hothead had a certain soft spot for a friend in need, especially when said friend was Kaldur.

"Welp," Robin started looking back at Roy, "If you two need anything else just contact me. Otherwise I'll be back to get you guys when were back at port."

"Ya, thanks kid." Roy responded and with that Robin made his way back to the party and the door was closed. Roy walked over to the bedside table and set the tray down. Picking up the glass and medicine, he made his way to the bathroom and lightly knocked.

"I'm comin' in Kal." He announced, already opening the door. The sight he met inside just made him sigh and shake his head. Kaldur was on his knees slumped over the toilet with his head resting on his right arm which was positioned on the toilet seat while his left arm was laying half-hazard on his lap. He too had shed his nice over coat and his deep blue dress shirt looked crumpled and had quite a few buttons undone at the top to limit its constricting feel. His face was scrunched into a look of pain and there was slight evidence of his previous activities at the corner of his mouth. All in all there was truly only one thing Roy could say that he felt appropriate for the situation.

"You look like shit fish sticks."

Kaldur frowned slightly as he cracked on eye open to GLARE at his friend. "Oh how very astute you are Roy. I should congratulate you on your observational skills as I feel just as you said: like shit."

'_Ok then, note to self: Sick Kaldur equals sarcastic Kaldur that swears.'_ Roy thought as he gave a slight smirk at his friend's response but decides against verbal recognition in the slight change of character. Instead he set the glass and tablets down on the sink counter and retrieved a wash cloth from the shelf. Dampening the cloth and then kneeling next to his sick friend, Roy gently wipes up the mess from Kaldur's mouth. The fact that he was not swatted away was testament to just how badly the younger felt.

"Think you can swallow some pills without throwing them back up?" the archer asked, tossing the used cloth into the sink without rising, "Maybe get same bread in ya to soak up the stomach acid?"

Kaldur groaned at the thought of food, but he was pretty sure he would not be vomiting again for a while. After all there really wasn't anything left in his stomach.

"I am sure I can handle some water and a few pills. However, I do not even want to see anything that even resembles f-food." He gave a small shudder as he forced the f-word past his lips that made Roy release an amused huff as he stood to get the medicine.

As Roy knelt back down, he put a hand on his friends shoulder to gently nudge him into a more upright position and then placed the tablets and glass of water into Kaldur's hands. After he swallowed them they stayed in the bathroom for a few moments to make sure it wouldn't come right back up. As the time passed without incident, Roy figured it was safe to move his friend out of the bathroom.

"Alright, hopefully that will kick in soon. In the mean time, let's get you off the floor and into bed." That said Roy helped Kaldur up and then steadied him as they walked to the room's lone bed, all the while ignoring his friend's objections to the need of help and rest.

"Roy Harper I can walk just fine on my own…..And I am in no need of sleep! We really must get back to the party before our absence is noticed any more than it already…" Kaldur's words trailed of as he was carefully pushed to sit on the bed, the quick change in height causing slight dizziness and a painful twist in his stomach.

"Listen hear Kal," Roy started folding his arms, "You just spent the last twenty minutes with your head in a toilet and you can't even think of food without going green. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go anywhere without at least trying to sleep this off while the medicine kicks in."

"But what of our absence?" Kaldur knew he was losing this argument as Roy seems to have gone into his 'stubborn bull' mode but thought he might as well give it one more try.

"Don't you worry yourself over that man. If anyone asks, Rob will tell them what happened and make sure no one comes nosing around. Now lie down and rest." With that Kaldur knew he lost, though it didn't help his case that he was starting to feel drowsy. Must have been the medicine. So he just lay down and closed his eyes, trying to ignore his flipping stomach.

Grinning in triumph Roy went to turn off the lights and then did the last thing Kaldur thought he would. He laid down next to the young Atlantian.

"Roy?" Kaldur's questioning voice broke through the darkness.

"Ya?" Roy answered as he toed off his shoes and then snuggled into the pillow.

Kaldur blushed slightly as he looked over at Roy's shadowed outline, very thankful for the fact that the sun was far enough gone to cast the room in night times shadow. "Um… what are you doing?"

"Resting for a bit," Roy responded with slight humor at his friend's confusion. "What, did you think I was gunna go hang out with a bunch of prissy aristocrats? Ya, as if. Now just try and get some sleep. I promise you'll feel better if you do." With that said Roy just rolled onto his back and seemed to drift off to his own world.

Kaldur tried to do the same, though his stomach seemed bent on preventing his sleep as it continued to cramp uneasily. After some long minutes of silence, Kaldur had almost made it to the land of dreams when Roy's voice pulled him back.

"Ya know, its kinda funny." He stated without further explanation.

Kaldur sighed, "I do not read minds my friend. Please enlighten me."

"It's funny that you're basically part fish and yet have one of the worst cases of sea sickness I've ever seen." Roy snickered lightly as he thought of the irony. The next thing he knew he was being smacked on the arm.

"There is a big difference between swimming in the ocean and riding one of these horrid vessels Roy!" Kaldur seethed, finding no humor in his situation.

"It's still ironic." Roy pointed out, rubbing his arm. Sick or not Kaldur still packed a wallop.

"Shut up Harper." Kal mumbled closing his eyes again and making his way to sleep.

Roy gave another chuckle at that but soon followed his friend's example and fell asleep.

Hours later found two snickering tricksters with a camera invading the once peaceful room. They had come to gather their friends to leave the ship, when the scene that they walked in on proved too good a blackmail opportunity to pass up.

"Dude, we hit the jackpot with this one!" the speedster whispered to his partner in crime, barley containing his laughter.

"Oh definitely." Robin was quick to agree, taking another picture. What they had found as they entered the room to retrieve their friends is that sometime during their sleep they had moved. Now Roy had a protective arm draped over Kaldur's waist while Kaldur himself was curled to Roy's side with his head on his shoulder. Both looked completely at ease and more at peace then either of the grinning duo had ever seen them.

"So, besides being a great piece of blackmail, do you think this picture will finally make them see reason?" KF asked as the final pictures were taken and the camera was put away.

"Nah," Robin replied with a smirk, "Roy's too hardheaded and Kal's too oblivious. They'll have to figure it out on their own terms."

KF sighed because he knew his friend was right. He just hoped his the two elders figured it out soon. He was getting real tired of watching them skirt around each other.

* * *

Hope you liked the story! please review, I would love some constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!


End file.
